Beauty and the Goblin King
by Shiverpass
Summary: When Sarah's brother Toby finds a portal that leads into the Underground, Toby finds himself getting in trouble with the Goblin King. So when Sarah has to take Toby's place as a prisoner in the Underground, she finds herself falling in love...and in danger.
1. Troubled

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby). **

**Full Summery: Ever wondered from the movie why the Goblin King was a human and not a goblin himself? Well in this story, you'll find out. A twisty-tale of Beauty and the Beast as Jareth and Sarah. When Sarah's older brother Toby (yes, I made him older instead of younger) finds himself the secret passage way that leads into the Underground, Toby gets himself in trouble and runs home to his sister Sarah. Jareth, the cursed Goblin King, chases after Toby to be confronted by Sarah. With Sarah bargaining with repaying back the damage, Sarah takes her brother's place as prisoner in the Goblin Castle under the rule of the king who is not really what he seems. When Sarah tries to run away, she finds herself in danger in the heart of the labyrinth. But then Jareth comes to the rescue and immediately, Sarah realizes she's falling in love with him. But little does Sarah know, someone from the out-lands of the Underground are out to get her. **

**A/N: Alright. So fair warning, guys. This first chapter is boring, but it's basically the introduction of the story leading up to the main stuff...kinda sounds like the first Narnia movie, I know...but still. Oh, and finally edited! Now to work on the other chapters.**

* * *

><p><p>

One – Troubled

"Toby, that's no way to give respect to your teacher!" Sarah, who was of only 16 years, hissed under her breath as she walked out of the school with her seventeen-year old brother, Toby.

"Sarah, how many times do I have to tell you this. I only give respect to those who earn it. Mr. Hardman, clearly, has hardly earned any part of the word 'respect'," Toby replied in a chilled and calm fashion.

Sarah scowled under her breath and shook her head, sitting down on the front steps with her brother to wait for their parents to come and pick them up after work. Toby would have been able to drive his convertible if it wasn't for him crashing it just last Friday night on his way home from the movies. Sarah took out the latest book she was reading, titled Labyrinth, and opened to her marked page. She went back to reading it as Toby looked over at her.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be such a bookworm? This is like, the hundredth time I've seen you reading that book," Toby said in an annoyed but brotherly fashion.

Sarah looked up from the leather-bound pocket book up at her brother and gave him a dramatically crossed look. "I don't know. Why do you gotta be such a jerk? And this is only my seventeenth time reading this book. It's a very good book," was Sarah's reply as she looked back down at her book and went back to reading where she had left off.

Toby decided not to say no more as he fished out his iPod from his jacket pocket. He took it out and began listening to his latest favorite band, Modern Day Escape. Sarah could hear the music blasting from his headphones clearly, wondering what Toby saw in that group. Maybe it was the screaming or the emo-fashion of them.

When their parents came to pick them up, they went home. Once they got home, they pushed their homework out of their way and immediately asked for supper, soon greeted with a well-cooked, but simple meal of Country-fried Chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans with mushrooms, and fresh rolls from the nearby bakery.

"We're going to visit your grandparents tomorrow," Sarah and Toby's father announced.

Together, Toby and Sarah let out a disappointed groan. "Dad, I swear Grandma and Grandpa live in a sixteenth-century house. Why don't they ever move?" Toby remarked.

"Your Grandmother loves living there," their mother replied to their grandmother's defense.

Sarah and Toby groaned once more and finished off their meals. That wasn't the way they wanted to spend the first day of their Spring Vacation. They wanted to hang out with friends—well, Toby did anyway. Sarah wanted to stay home and read her book, though she didn't have as much of a problem visiting their grandparents as Toby did.

-()-()-()-()-

Sarah and Toby's grandparent's house was a very old Victorian house that their grandfather took a lot of time and money to fix up. No one would ever think that it was an old Victorian house unless you would pay attention to how the outside of the house looked and the number of rooms there were on just the first floor. Of course, the cellar was the only asset of the house that remained how it was from when it was built, but the steps were replaced three or four years ago. The kitchen was very large, separating into a decent-sized breakfast nook. The house was wrapped in a grand porch and there was a large dining room, family room, parlor, and living room. A small bathroom sat under the stairs and the stairs led up to a large hallway that stretched in front of the stairs and to the left. Straight ahead led to a master bedroom and a bathroom and a door leading up to the attic that was used as one of many guest rooms. The hallway that led to the left had five regular-sized bedrooms and a decent-sized bathroom in two of them and by itself. In the backyard was a very well-kept garden since their grandmother absolutely loved taking care of plants.

Sarah and Toby's grandparents greeted them with a happy, warm hug and told the two to make themselves comfortable and at home. With Toby secluding himself from the family with hiding in the parlor room (which sat the farthest off in the house) and taking out his notebook and iPod, Sarah stayed with her grandparents and parents in the kitchen where they all sat around the breakfast nook table, drinking tea, coffee, and ice water. At about four o'clock, Their grandmother got up and began making supper, taking votes on what she should cook.

Bored with her parents and grandfather gossiping about something that happened more than twenty years ago, Sarah searched the first floor of the house for her brother. When she found him, she plopped down in a lazy boy next to the leather couch that Toby took up. Toby took out a earphone and tilted his head so that he was looking at his sister. "What?" he asked.

"I'm bored. Grandma's making supper," Sarah answered in a blank tone.

Toby sighed and relaxed his head. After a moment of thinking, he turned his head to fully look at his younger sister. "Why don't we explore this house in the meantime then?" he asked with a witty smile.

"Why? There's nothing exciting about this house," said Sarah, ending with a short snicker.

Toby smirked. "Yes...but we've never been in the attic before."

After Sarah giving in and sneakily following her brother up to the attic, they looked around, a bit spooked out by the darkness and quietness about the attic. The attic was a room that sort of circled out, which was where the main windows and a old comfortable-looking bed sat. to the left was piled boxes of old stuff, and to the right was a closet. A chest sat at the foot of the bed with dust folded rags piled atop.

"What's in the closet?" asked Toby in an obviously sneaky voice.

"Probably what's in other closets?" Sarah answered sarcastically.

Without a comment on Sarah's answer, Toby walked over to the closet door and opened it. There stood an empty closet with another door inside of it...except it was a smaller door. The size of something you'd have to crawl through. "Hey, sis. Come take a look at this," Toby said.

With crossed arms, Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes, walking over to see what Toby was seeing. She uncrossed her arms and looked down at the small door. "Um...that's," started Sarah, "awkward."

Curious, Toby put his hand to the handle of the second door and turned it, opening the door to look inside. "That's weird. It's all dark. But it's like I can see a light at the end," said Toby, straining his eyes in the darkness.

It was weird indeed. Sarah felt a bit confused at most. "The house cuts off there. Maybe it's an illusion?" replied Sarah as she crouched down beside Toby to squint her eyes a the light she also saw at the end of the tunnel.

At what Sarah had said, Toby outstretched his hand into the darkness, feeling air instead of wall. Curious all the more, he took out his phone, found the flashlight feature and shined it in the darkness, lighting it up to show a shaft. Toby tilted his head in confusion.

Before they could do anything more, they heard their grandmother's voice yelling up from the steps. "Toby, Sarah! Supper is ready!"

Toby sighed in a disappointed way as he shut the two doors and soon followed his sister down the stairs and to the dining room where a large meal was awaiting them. Without wanting to say anything to Sarah, Toby was thinking about checking out that shaft later after supper and after everyone would be asleep.


	2. The Labyrinth

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby). **

**Author's Replied to Reviews: **

**MyraValhallah – Good! I am very glad to hear this! Thank you very much for your review!**

**Kay104 – Yay! I'm assuming you weren't too sure about this story when you first read it. Haha!**

* * *

><p><p>

Two – The Labyrinth

Toby made sure that every living being in that house was fast asleep that night. He made sure to sneak a peek into each door. His grandparents were sleeping like dead rocks, his parents were sleeping with their heavy snoring in the air, and Sarah was sound asleep. Of course Sarah had fallen asleep with her Labyrinth book half opened across her chest with her head resting on her bed's bedpost, a lamp lit on the night stand to her left. The bed she was sitting on was still perfectly made.

Toby opened the first door of the closet. When he had his flashlight clicked on in the moon-lit attic, he opened the inner door and shined his light inside the shaft. Satisfied that everything was as it was, how he remembered it, he took in a deep breath and daringly, he started crawling towards the light at the end of the tunnel-like shaft. Now Toby was expecting an old-musty smell and bugs to be crawling about, but as he made his way through the shaft, he smelled nor saw such things. The light was growing more and more as he kept crawling towards the light.

After a long period of crawling, he finally came to the light. Toby crawled out of the hole, switched off his flashlight, and found himself in a dim-sunlit world. He was fairly confused. _How could this be?_ Toby asked himself. Two half moons stood in the sky and clouds were just disappearing, like right after a storm had just came. He looked around in the distance, seeing high rock walls of a Labyrinth and a castle just in the distance, looking to be in the heart of the Labyrinth.

The air smelled so fresh, it was unbelievable. A cool and refreshing breeze blew through the air, messing up Toby's perfect light brown hair that he had to take so much time in the morning to style. The air was relaxing and the atmosphere in general was so likable. So with his gut instinct, Toby's feet began to move, walking towards the tall walls of the Labyrinth.

After about what seemed to be half an hour, the walls of the Labyrinth finally stood before Toby. The rock was visibly aged, but still in good condition. Different alien-like plants stuck to the wall and bright green moss covered a majority of it. The ground had vanished from natural green grass to sand that shown pink in the sunlight. Toby had no clue what time of the day it was.

Toby looked to his left at the sound of small, baby cries and the sounds of rushed air. There, he saw a small creature with a weapon in his hand, pointing it at floating specs in the air. From all the Dungeons and Dragons campaigns that Toby had played, he knew well that that creature was a goblin. A short one at that.

"Um...excuse me," Toby said in a loud enough voice.

The goblin jumped and turned around, as if shocked to see Toby. "Excuse you!" he said in response with a thick, raspy, and shaky voice. He seemed angry.

Toby tried his best not to let himself snap at the attitude in the goblin's voice. "How do you get in there?" Toby asked, pointing his index finger at the wall.

"The Labrinth?" the goblin asked, his full attention now on Toby. "Why?"

Toby gave a quick fake chuckle. "Because I want to go in there," he replied.

The goblin looked Toby up and down abruptly. "Humans ain't allowed in there," he said as he turned back around and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Really? So you actually are a goblin. What is this place?" Toby asked.

"Of course I am a goblin. And you're in the Underground. Right before you is the Labyrinth, as part of the Goblin City," the goblin easily said as he fired his weapon at another floating speck in the air.

"What are you doing?" Toby then asked.

The goblin sighed angrily. "You ask too many questions," he pointed out.

Toby shrugged. "So? Look, are, you going to show me the way into the...the _Labyrinth_ or not?" Toby asked, shooting back his annoyance at the angry goblin.

The goblin sighed angrily once again. "The door is right there, kid," he said as he began walking away.

Toby looked at the walls to see a big set of dungeon doors opening up. _I don't remember seeing a set of doors there,_ Toby thought to himself as he then looked at the goblin walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" Toby called out.

"I'm heading home. I'm tired and it's almost night," the goblin yelled back.

"Well, I'm Toby!"

"Name's Hoggle." The Goblin soon disappeared from view.

-()-()-()-()-

Sarah's eyes shot wide open in the silence of the night. She looked over at the clock and saw it read 1:09. She sighed and ran her hand across her forehead in a habit-like manor. Something felt wrong. She got up, her hand immediately going to the back of her head where pain hit her from sleeping in the position she had been sitting in. "Ow..." she murmured through clenched teeth.

Her Labyrinth book fell to the floor. Realizing that she had it on her chest and remembering that she fell asleep reading, she scowled at herself and picked it up and shoved it in her cargo carpi's pocket, already remembering what she had last read so she didn't have to mark the page.

Next, Sarah touched her feet to the powder blue carpet of the bedroom and opened the bedroom door. She headed to where Toby was sleeping and opened the door, expecting him to be sleeping there or at least be reading or writing. But when she saw there wasn't a body occupying the bed, she sighed and headed downstairs to look for him. When she didn't find him anywhere, a thought immediately came to her mind. He was probably in the attic, investigating the shaft from earlier.

Sarah hurried upstairs, as soundlessly as possible, and to the attic where she found the closet door opened and the door within it opened. "Dammit, Toby!" she hissed as she sighed and put her hands on her hips. "He'll be back anytime now for sure," Sarah whispered to herself as she walked over to the bed and sat down, laying back to wait for him.

If Sarah was a normal girl, she'd have run from the attic already. The room was nearly pitch black and the only light was what the moon had been casting through what windows there were in the attic. The closet door was wide opened, showing complete darkness. But before she could catch herself, she fell back into her previous slumber.

-()-()-()-()-

Toby's feet pounded against the half stone, half sandy ground as he ran as fast as he could. Behind him, a goblin riding a type of beast was charging after him. "Get back here, ya filthy human!" yelled the goblin.

Toby had a bag in his hands of jewels he had never seen before. Selfishly he took them and found a sac, stuffing them in it. "That's my rightful property!" soon added the goblin.

Before Toby knew it, he ran into a body so hard, he fell the ground as the sac clattered against the ground, spilling out what was in it. Toby rubbed his head and squinted at the human figure before him. Before him stood the Goblin King. He looked like he could be in his mid twenties.

"Who are you?" Toby asked.

The king raised an eyebrow and eyed Toby suspiciously. "I should be the one asking that question," the king said in a dangerous, but courteous tone.

"I'm Toby," he answered.

"And tell me..._Toby,_" the king began as he started to circle Toby, "what are you doing in my Labyrinth?"

"_You're_ labyrinth? What are you, some type of king or something?"

The goblin before them, looked between them, waiting for his king to say something about the situation.

"Indeed. I am Jareth, the Goblin King." The King bowed, not taking his eyes off of the human before him.

"Well, _Jareth_. I found a door that led me here. This kinda reminds me of Coraline." Toby laughed like nothing was wrong.

Jareth did no appear ammused. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the term '_curiosity killed the cat_'?"

Knowing what Jareth meant, Toby's eyes widened and he began running once again.


	3. Taken Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby). **

**Author's Replied to Reviews: **

**LadyCavalier – Well here's the next chapter for you! Heeheehee...**

**Kiari Ferrari – Thank you very much! That really means a lot. I'd have to say this is my best writing so far heheh.**

**MyraValhallah – She is. c:**

**electropuff12 – Wow! O.O No one has ever called any of my writing 'well written' before. Thank you very much for your review! Because of everyone's reviews, I really felt compelled to update!**

**A/N: Alright. So I am really appreciating the reviews I have been getting on this story. I just got home from school and I read the reviews. I was going to take a nap and update sometime later, but I felt so compelled to update now that I couldn't sleep. So I hope you all like this chapter! **

Three – Taken Prisoner

Toby leaped into the shaft and crawled as fast as he could, hurrying to the other side to his grandparent's attic. His heart was beating so fast, faster than it ever had in his whole life, and his breath was becoming thick and fast. His hand scraped against the floor of the shaft, creating a small cut as he didn't dare look behind him, in fear of what might be behind him.

Meanwhile, Jareth stood before the opening of the shaft with his clenched fists resting on his hips. He tilted his head, fairly confused. "I don't remember placing this here," Jareth said to the goblin, who finally got back his valuables, who was standing next to his king.

"Where does it lead?" asked the goblin.

Jareth seemed to grow a bit crossed at the fact of what was before him. "It leads to the Aboveground." Jareth soon turned into his white barn owl form, circling around the area for a bit before he ducked into the shaft and flew through it after the thief.

When Toby had finally reached the door of the attic, he fell to the ground hurrying to his feet as he ran out of the closet. He quickly surveyed the scene. Sarah was sound asleep on the attic bed as if she was waiting for Toby. The moon was still high in the sky as Toby hurried over to the bedside, grabbing a hold of his sister's shoulders.

"Sarah! Wake up!" Toby pleaded as he looked back at the opened door. "Really?" he scorned at himself as he ran over to the doors to shut them. _Why on earth could I be stupid enough to forget to close these!_ Toby screamed at himself in his head.

But before Toby could close the inner door, a white barn owl flew through. Toby immediately staggered backwards until Sarah had finally awoke and grabbed his ear. "Where were you? You had me worried!" Sarah exclaimed.

The barn owl perched on the dusty wooden floor of the attic, staring up at the two humans with mismatched eyes. Before Sarah and Toby knew it, the owl transfigured into the Goblin King.

"Well, did you at least find someth-" Sarah stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the king, her eyes widened in shock and fear. "Uh...Toby...? Wh-what's going on?" Sarah asked, slowly backing away, her grip still on her brother's ear.

"That door leads to a goblin city, Sarah! And I found some jewels and crap and grabbed them to bring home! But then this prick stopped me and threatened me," Toby explained quickly, in a shaky voice that made him sound like he was a scared little boy.

Finally realizing who stood before her, Sarah's eyes widened more and let go of Toby. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "You're the...the Goblin King!" Sarah said, actually excited. _This sure is some dream!_ Sarah exclaimed to herself in her head.

Jareth eyed Sarah, noticing her shining brown eyes in the moonlight, her long brown hair, and her flawless fair skin. In a way, she looked rather beautiful to Jareth. Ignoring these thoughts, Jareth took a step forward and bowed curiously. "I am Jareth, the Goblin King," he introduced himself as he then unbowed. "Toby has stolen rightful property of the Goblin City. And therefor, he is under arrest. I have to escort him back to my castle," Jareth said, not really wishing to have to explain all of this to someone like Sarah – a human.

"No! You're not allowed to take Toby!" Sarah said, stepping in front of Toby as if to protect him. Sarah seemed determined all of a sudden, despite the fact that her fictional crush was standing before her.

Jareth raised a goblin eyebrow at Sarah. "Don't defy me," said Jareth as he took a dangerous step closer to the two. Sarah failed to take a step away.

"Excuse me?" Sarah raised her eyebrows at him.

"If he doesn't come with me, I will have to kill him," Jareth warned, his eyes dangerously staring back at Sarah.

Sarah's eyes widened again. "No, don't!" She knew perfectly well that the Goblin King had always stayed true to his spoken words. She knew his character inside and out to know he meant every word he said.

So then Jareth took a step forward, gently pushing aside Sarah so that he could grab Toby's arm. Ready to escape away with Toby, Sarah stopped them. "Wait!"

Jareth sighed impatiently and turned around to look at Sarah. "What is it?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

Sarah waited a moment. "Take me instead," Sarah said. Unable to believe what she had just said, she covered her mouth.

Toby pushed his eyebrows together, surprise and hate running through him all at once just enough to get him to struggle free. He hurried over to his sister and grabbed her wrists, causing Sarah to look at Toby. "Hell no! Why would you say a thing like that?" Toby asked, surprised at his sister.

"You're my brother, Toby." Sarah pointed out in an annoyed way. "Duh."

"You would do that?" Jareth asked in a shocked and impressed way. He pushed his eyebrows together and stared at her. "What is your name, girl?"

"S-Sarah," Sarah answered.

"Well Sarah, if that is what you want, you are sentenced to be my prisoner forever. And forever is such a long time. Turn back before it's too late," Jareth warned Sarah.

Sarah studied what features she could see in the moonlight. Arched eyebrows, mismatched eyes, a royal-like outfit that consisted of a top coat, waistcoat, opened-chest blouse, breeches, and boots. She saw light layered shoulder-length hair. In a way, he was just as handsome as he was described in the book she was reading.

"I have to do it," Sarah said.

"Such a pity," Jareth murmured loud enough for the two to hear. "Very well then. Come with me. Say goodbye to your brother," Jareth said.

Sarah turned to Toby, punching him hard in the arm. "That's for being selfish and stupid. Remember 'curiosity killed the cat'!" Sarah said, enraged before she hugged him. "Take care of mom and dad," said Sarah.

Toby watched as his sister left him. He stood frozen, unable to register what had just happened. "Oh my Gods," Toby whispered to himself after five long minutes. "What have I done?"


	4. Setting In

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby). **

**Author's Replied to Reviews: **

**Princess of the Fea – I don't know how I didn't notice that! Thank you very much for the pointer. But I'm going to keep him as a goblin. **

**LadyCavalier – Hehehe I was trying my hardest to make that scene just like that I had that picture in my mind. Glad I was that close to it. And thank you for your review.**

**electropuff12 - Awe! Thank you very much! I very much hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Kay104 – Hahaha I will make sure to do so! **

**Kiari Ferrari – I really didn't want the chapter to be so short, but I was actually short on time. I'm busy when it comes around the weekend. So I hope this chapter will make up for it! Thank you for your review!**

**MyraValhallah - Wow your username is complicated. Hahaha! Thank you very much for your post. I'm glad you really enjoy it. Woots for main bulks! Lol.**

**Wishing for Dreams – Thank you very much!**

**A/N: Thank you everyone so much for so many reviews! If I had skipped a reply for anyone's review, I highly apologize. When it comes around the weekend, I am unable to update until Monday. So voila! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I planned on making it long. So I'm planning on drawing up a cover for this fanfiction. When I have it drawn, I'll tell you guys where to find it. I'll post it up on deviantART for sure.**

* * *

><p><p>

Four – Setting In

Sarah only had to close her eyes and then open them to find herself in the throne room of the Goblin Castle. The room was large, empty, and made of all the same stone. A pit stood before the throne, looking to be a sort of hang out for the goblins. The throne was a circular-like shape seat with a thin blanket thrown on the back of it. Sarah stood frozen, taking in what had all just happened.

When she finally felt the cold stab of anger against her older brother's recklessness, she sighed angrily and crossed her arms against her chest. Her stance was clearly angry as Jareth studied her. "That was shockingly noble of you to replace your brother as my prisoner," Jareth said as he paced slowly back and forth before Sarah.

Sarah snickered and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't understand how he could be so stupid! Let alone how this could happen!" Sarah hissed under her breath. "But he was just curious! He thought this was just a dream! Why would you be so rude as to threaten him like that?" Sarah said, narrowing her eyes on Jareth's right light blue eye and then on his left brown eye.

Jareth smirked for a second time. "It's my job as the king of this Goblin City to follow all of my own laws. He broke one, two in fact, and so I had to act my part on it," Jareth explained as he turned around and sat down in his throne, letting out a tired sigh.

Sarah bit her lip, not wanting to speak words she would later regret. "And what were those two laws?" she asked in a sassy way.

"The first one was that anyone who stole from anyone else and got caught with it were to be under arrest for later judgment. The second one was that no human is allowed to run around my labyrinth unless they had been given permission by me. So therefor, your brother...this _Toby_...broke _two_ laws...and so he automatically was called forth to be a prisoner. He was sentenced to life in the oubliette."

Sarah tilted her head a bit. "Obliette? What the heck is that?"

"It's a place where I put ones to forget about them. My version of a prison or a dungeon," Jareth explained as if he was annoyed. Then he sighed. "Hana and Jiana, come forth!" he yelled.

Before Sarah knew it, two goblins came forth, wearing small brown raggedy dresses. "Yes, m'king?" one asked.

"Show Sarah to her room," Jareth said.

Sarah looked at Jareth. "But I thought – "

" – do you want to be dropped into the oubliette?" Jareth stopped her.

Sarah jumped a bit at the anger in Jareth's tone. "...no..." she said in a small voice.

"Then follow those two to your new room," Jareth quickly said as he motioned for the three to go away. "Now leave me be. You are allowed to go anywhere in the castle except to go out to the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth is _strictly_ off limits, Sarah," Jareth said clearly.

"Wh-"

"Just go."

-()-()-()-()-

Sarah looked around her room. It was very, very large and spacious but also dark with only one large window that reached from the floor to the high ceiling, taking up nearly the whole middle of the room. With it at a red velvet-covered window seat. Matching curtains hung from the ceiling, framing the window perfectly. To the right of the room sat a very large canopy bed. To the left stood a large dresser/bureau opened to many different gowns to be shown. And then in the middle of the left wall stood a large grand fireplace with a cozy-looking couch before it, sitting atop a bear rug.

"This is your room. If you need anything, call for us," one of the two alike goblins said.

"Wait, what are your names?" Sarah asked before they closed the two grand french doors behind them.

The taller one curtsied and said, "I'm Hana, miss."

The shorter one did the same. "And I'm Jiana."

"Well Hana and Jiana, thank you," Sarah said as they left and closed the double doors.

Sarah turned around and finally found herself alone in the dark room. The fireplace was lightly lit with a low-glowing fire that needed stoked. The two moons in the sky were now falling, the light in the sky were now dissipating slowly-by-slowly. Thunder rumbled in the foregrounds as Sarah sat down on the window seat, surprised at how comfortable it was. She sighed and looked out the window down at the back courtyard of the castle. She easily spotted Jareth, whom was sitting on a bench in the middle of the courtyard. She wondered how much longer he would stay out there with night drawing close and a storm brewing.

Sarah looked away and hugged her knees to her chest. She missed her parents. She missed her grandparents. She even missed her brother. Her stupid, reckless, and mindless brother. She knew that she was to be prisoner forever, never to see the ones she loved, her friends, or anyone else she knew ever again. So before she knew it, a tear ran down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped her tear away with the back of her hand, resting her head back against the wall of the window seat.

_Why did I do it?_ Sarah asked herself.

-()-()-()-()-

Jareth sat on the bench in them middle of his courtyard. The breeze blowing through the area was so cooling and refreshing. He had removed his over coat and was left in his opened blouse and his brown leather waist coat. He sighed and looked up at the sky, seeing the storm clouds forming. Before he knew it, he heard thunder in the foreground.

And then a large faerie appeared. He sat up in his seat, alarmed at who the faerie was. "Why Calpurnia. It's good to see you again. And to what, do I owe the occasion?" Jareth asked.

The faerie paced back and forth for a moment. "Oh don't embarrass yourself, Jareth. You know why I'm here," said Calpurnia.

Calpurnia had long silver hair with a long silver gown on. Her wings were made of intertwined silvery spider web material and glitter covered her exposed neck. She wasn't as big as him and yet, she wasn't as short as all the other goblins in his kingdom.

Jareth sighed and looked away. "It's the girl."

Calpurnia nodded her head once. "Yes. The girl. I want you to know that she could be the key to the break in your curse, Jareth. I'll grant you only three months extended before the curse is complete. Before it turns into forever. And Jareth...there is someone who's watching after your ruling, someone who doesn't want you to go home."

Jareth bent over slightly and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward as he folded his hands before himself. "Three months is so short...and someone to make sure my curse isn't broken? Interesting," Jareth replied.

Calpurnia wriggled her index finger at him. "You said something similar when I told you that you would be cursed forever if you didn't find someone to love you truly within one year. You said...forever is such a long time. And Jareth, you need to be careful. And you need to protect the girl," Calpurnia pointed out.

Jareth looked away and got up. "Very well then. Three months. And I'll do my best to protect her. I really want to go back home." Jareth got up, motioned the faerie away, and headed inside as thunder struck closer and rain began to fall.

Jareth headed inside just as rain began to soak him through. He went up the grand staircase to the library where he rested his hands on the mantle of the fireplace and stared down at the fire, thinking everything through. _How would I get Sarah to fall in love with me. I'm a goblin king. She knows me to be cruel. She'll...know me to be cruel. How..._

-()-()-()-()-

Sarah felt sleep crunch against her eyes as she sat up from the window seat, not wanting to fall asleep in such a position. She knew she would regret it if it had happened. So she got up and crawled into her new bed and hugged and extra pillow to her chest for comfort. And before she knew it, she fell asleep with the rain falling against the windowpane of the large window in the room.


	5. Dinnertime

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby).**

**Author's Replied to Reviews:**

**LittleMargarita – Thank you! I will for sure.**

**VampChick76 – Heehee thank you!**

**HitsuKarin-sama – I hear a lot of that lately. I tried!**

**Kiari Ferrari – Hahaha good! Well, I've been trying to make her seem strong but at the same time sweet, kind-hearted, and smart. Glad you noticed!**

**sakura1984 – I'm going to try to, but at the same time, I really want to involve some main things from the movie itself also. Like the Masquerade Ball scene and the Jareth confronting Sarah in the Labyrinth when Sarah got out of the oubliette. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, guys! My stories feed on them! Lol. I've been getting a lot of "update soon"s and I really appreciate them. Sorry that the last chapter wasn't that long. Literally, I've never been one for long chapters. Lol. So, voila! Chapter five!**

* * *

><p><p>

Five – Dinnertime

Sarah woke up to a loud knock on the doors of her room. She jumped a bit as she registered what had all happened last night. When she realized that it wasn't a dream, she sat up in her new large canopy bed and looked around her room. She jumped again at a new set of loud knocks on her bedroom double doors.

"Yes? What is it?" Sarah asked as she put her hand to her head, surprised at such an awakening.

The door opened and in came Jiana holding a tray of food. It looked to be lunch. "Miss, I've been trying to get you up. You've slept passed noon!" Jiana exclaimed as she hurried over to Sarah and placed the tray of lunch on her lap.

"I did?" It didn't even seem like she had slept that long. When she was shown to her room last night, it wasn't long before she forced herself to the bed to sleep. But she actually didn't know what the time was when she had shut her eyes to sleep.

"Yes. Now eat up so I can send in Hana to dress you up for the day. You'll be having supper with the master this evening."

This evening? Was she not to eat with him every evening? Why would she even eat with him at all if she was a prisoner?

Sarah sighed and nodded her head, pulling her tray closer. "Okay. Thanks," she replied as she looked down to find a simple-looking, yet tasty-looking sandwich before her. Off to the side was a bowl of different-looking fruit than what she was used to at home. She shook her head. There was no point in turning away from trying new things out. So she picked one of the fruit up and popped it in her mouth and chewed, highly surprised at how sweet and amazing the fruit tasted. Before Sarah knew it, her whole tray and her goblet of some type of sweet and yet sour tasting juice was all gone.

Jiana called in Hana and they soon dressed Sarah up in a beautiful pastel green gown that wasn't too puffy. It naturally puffed slightly and flowed freely. It strung across her shoulders, leaving her neck and cleavage bare. But it fitted her waist like a glove. In a way, it felt as if she was actually wearing a corset she had to wear for her school play once. But she wasn't wearing a corset at all. She was just wearing a petticoat and simple undergarments that made her feel like a princess out of one of her favorite faery-tale books. Next, her hair was brushed back to where her hair was half up braided. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at how just a dress and a new hairstyle could make her look the slightest beautiful.

But of course, she had been told all her life of how beautiful she was. She learned to reply with a "thank you" even though she didn't believe anyone one bit. She didn't even understand why boys chased her throughout school. She didn't find herself to be beautiful at all. She had taught herself to come off as the type to not want to be bothered. She started to read more books and tore herself away from her friends. People started calling her peculiar and strange. Satisfied, she never thought of herself as horribly ugly. Just never beautiful.

When the two goblins left Sarah to fend for herself. Sarah stood just outside of the double doors of her bedroom and looked up and down the large hallway in which was seemed to be in the middle of. Where would she go? She felt like she needed to read a book, something similar like that, to pass the time until she was to eat supper with Jareth.

She turned her body to the left of the hallway and began to walk. She turned her head left and right every time she spotted a door that was opened. She would find either a random wash room, an extra bedroom, or an office.

But then she finally came across a room with every wall lined with shelves of books. The room was very, very large. Probably one of the largest rooms in the castle. She walked in and noticed the three large windows on the back wall that stretched down below the floor. Then she noticed the fencing as she walked to the edge to find stairs that lead down to the first level of this library. Her eyes lit up as she looked around. A two-story library.

She began to read off the titles of the books on every shelf in her mind as she passed each one. So far, she kept reading elven letters in which she could hardly understand. Unable to find one book with a title she could read, she sighed angrily and started descending the stairs that lead to the first floor of the library. But she froze mid-way when she saw Jareth in one of the chairs facing the glowing fire, his face directed on an opened book on his lap. He seemed so focused. Her breath caught in her throat, not wanting to disturb him or have him know of her presence. So she turned around to slowly hurry up the stairs.

"You won't find any books you would understand up there, Sarah," she heard him say.

She winced at the fact he did know of her presence as she let out the breath she had been holding in and turned around to face him. She slowly descended down the stairs once again and stopped at an agreeable distance away from the king.

"I...I beg your pardon?" asked Sarah as she dared to look at the king. Instead, she focused her attention on a crease in the fur run she stood before.

"All of the books on the second floor of the library are in Elven English," explained Jareth. He closed the book he had been reading and placed it on a coffee table beside him as he folded his hands before himself. "However...you might find books on this floor...much more easier to understand," added Jareth as he motioned to the space around him.

Sarah nodded her head and only looked up once, only to find her heart increase in beat, causing her to quickly look away. "Thanks for the tip," she replied.

Jareth looked her over and smirked, surprised at the increase of how beautiful Sarah looked with just being in a gown. The color green suited her complexion well. "It's so different to see you in proper attire," commented Jareth.

Sarah looked up at the books around them and felt her cheeks heat up just a tad bit. "It feels different," she said.

Jareth smirked once more. "Well run along. I have matters to attend to before dinner," Jareth said as he stood up and quickly exited the library.

Sarah waited for Jareth to be gone before she moved from where she stood. She sighed and looked all around the room. She started at the back, surprised to actually find normal English books. But she found titles she had never heard of within her life before.

When she found a suitable romance to read. She sat down in Jareth's seat and began to read. Before she knew it, the clock struck six o'clock and Hana came rushing in.

"Miss. Dinner is served," Hana announced.

Sarah looked at the goblin and nodded as a silent 'thank you'. She followed Hana into a large dining room where Jareth had already been seated at one end of the table with Sarah seated at the other end. She sat down and cleared her throat, feeling that Jareth didn't know she was there.

Jareth looked up at her with an arched eyebrow and took in a breath. She looked beautiful, truly beautiful, with the way the candlelight shined across her skin and her deep brown eyes. "You were reading all this time?" asked Jareth as he began to eat.

_What ever happened to 'Ladies First'?_ "Yes, I have. I found a very good book titled Twelve Minutes to Midnight. Reminds me of a story I knew as a little girl called Cinderella. Except...more detailed." Sarah cleared her throat and shook her head a few times as she leaned down and began to eat the perfectly-done meat on her golden plate. A goblet of cold Black Berry Wine stood before her plate.

Jareth studied Sarah. "And tell me, Sarah...how are you liking it here?" asked Jareth.

Sarah froze and found herself being caught in Jareth's mismatched eyes like a deer caught in a headlight. "It's hard to say. I've only been here for about a day," Sarah lied. _I hate it here._

Jareth saw the glint of hate in her eyes, causing a tiny poke of disappointment to probe within his heart. As a mask to cover it up, he smirked. "Wonderful," was all he said as he went back to eating.

For about a very long time, the two ate in a painful silence. So finally, Sarah came up with a large amount of questions to ask the Goblin King before her. "If I may be so bold as to ask...why are you a goblin king when you're not a goblin...but a human?" asked Sarah as she dared to look back up at Jareth. But she found herself doing it once more, nonetheless, like iron filaments to a magnet.

Jareth paused for a moment, choosing his words wisely. He knew well that he had to give her and answer sooner or later. "I was cursed four hundred years ago," was all Jareth would say.

Sarah knew that just by not been given a fully descriptive answer, that she shouldn't pry further. So she just nodded her head and looked away, going back to eating. For the rest of the dinner, the two ate in pure silence, besides the fact that Sarah still found herself looking up at Jareth every so often.


	6. Wandering Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby).**

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**TheCoyote11 – Thank you!**

**electropuff12 – Thank you very much! That means a lot to know that my writing can be that way.**

**Kay104 – Hahaha yeah, you're right! When him and Sarah get to sit down and talk, he'll introduce the idea!**

**HitsuKarin-sama – Voila!**

**VampChick76 – Hahaha yeah, but in human years, he's actually just twenty three years of age.**

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update! Thursday, I was out all day and then Monday and yesterday, I was doing a lot of random little things whilst I was recuperating from the weekend! So here's chapter six!**

* * *

><p><p>

Six – Wandering Off

When Sarah awoke the next morning, she never felt better. She felt well-rested and fully relaxed. She sighed and smiled a bit and then looked around, realizing that once again, this wasn't just a dream. This was reality. She really was sentenced to being a prisoner for the rest of her life under the rule of a Goblin King. She sighed and pulled the thick comforter off of her, sitting up and soon touching her bare feet to the cold surface of the stone floor. She tiptoed over to her bureau where a fur rug sat and relaxed. She opened up the bureau and surveyed the dresses. Today, she chose a soft sky blue gown. She pulled her brown curly hair half up and slipped into a simple bodice and then she slipped into the gown.

She sighed and looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror as she slipped her stockings on, soon slipping her feet slenderly into a pair of simple black flats. She grabbed a golden shawl and opened up the double doors of her room, peering out into the quiet and darkened hallway. She pushed her eyebrows together. Why wasn't she awoken by Hana or Jiana? That was when she simply assumed that it was early morning.

She found the stairs and took her time descending down to the main floor where she stood in the great hall. She looked left and she then looked right, trying to remember where the kitchen and dining room was. When she remembered, she turned her body to the left and found the kitchen. Goblins were at work, preparing the breakfast possibly. None of them didn't even notice Sarah. It was as if she was invisible.

She found a plate full of fruit and fresh breakfast croissants and picked up an apple, mango, and a croissant. She walked away unnoticed and stopped before the door that lead out to the courtyard. She took a breath and stepped out. She found a bench in amongst a bunch of high flowers as she brought up her feet and relaxed, taking a bite of her croissant.

The wind was a bit chilly this evening, causing Sarah to tighten her shawl around her. She then paused as she looked up and saw an opening that possibly led into the Labyrinth. She waiting to finish up her food before she got up and started walking towards the opening. She walked into the opening and and found herself looking to her right. Another opening was shown. So out of her curiosity, she was ready to walk through that next opening.

"Sarah, where do you think you're going?" asked a familiar voice from behind Sarah.

Sarah gasped, surprised, as she turned around and found Jareth standing before her, his hand resting on the stone wall of the Labyrinth. "I was...uh.."

"I recall telling you that going into my Labyrinth was strictly forbidden," said Jareth.

"So?" Sarah blurted out. She squinted her eyes shut and sighed at herself for how stupid of a response she gave.

"Suit yourself, Sarah. If I were you, I wouldn't be so stupid as to let myself wonder off into the Labyrinth when I don't know it like the back of my hand," Jareth said as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, soon taking out a glass ball in which he swung back and forth within on hand.

Sarah watched the ball dance in his hand. "If I am to live here the rest of my life, I'll do what I want," Sarah said as she turned back around and was well on her way to making her way through the Labyrinth with no destination. She felt the need for adventure today.

After an hour of going through so many twists and turns the Labyrinth offered, Sarah sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere. "Maybe...it's not what it seems," she whispered to herself as she sighed and leaned her body against the rock wall to find herself falling through. She landed heavily onto the rocky ground with a loud groan. She looked around. "I could have sworn that this was a wall a minute ago."

A goblin stood frozen before Sarah as if the goblin was so shocked at seeing her. She looked up at the goblin and let out a yelp as she made haste with getting to her feet. She brushed off dirt and dust off of her gown and re-wrapped her shawl around her.

"Hello," Sarah said in a pleasant enough voice.

The goblin just stood there staring with its mouth opened.

Sarah tilted her head. "Can't you talk?" she asked.

The goblin shook its head as if forcing itself out of a trance. He cleared his throat. "Well of course I can talk!" the goblin implied in a fake-angered voice.

"Well I'm Sarah," she said. "Is this Labyrinth nothing but this...rock walls?" asked Sarah as she motioned to the walls around them.

The goblin pushed its eyebrows together and stared up at Sarah as if Sarah was stupid. "Of course you are. Me name's Hoggle. And no, this Labyrinth isn't full of this stone walls. There are forests and doors and stuff like that," said Hoggle as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Sarah.

"I'm going home," replied Hoggle.

Sarah sighed, disappointed. "Well it would be nice if I had some company," whispered Sarah as she turned around and went back to on her way, which she had to stop and think about. Then a door appeared before her. _Once again, I could have sworn that that was a wall a minute ago_, she thought to herself.

Hoggle, off in the distance, paused and looked back at Sarah's curious form. _She better not go through that door. That'll put her in the heart of the Labyrinth_, thought Hoggle. He grunted and waved his hand at her as if to brush her off, going back to heading home.

Sarah stood before the door and waited a moment before she turned the knob that sat in the middle of the door. She turned it to the left and found a long hall with darkness at the end. "Well, it'll lead me somewhere," whispered Sarah.

Sarah picked up the skirt of her dress and hurried down the hall until she was fully enveloped in darkness. Then, a fire was lit. Sarah paused and covered her eyes at the brightness of the sudden light. A figure stood hunched over with a stick in its hand, poking at the fire. It looked to be a human with pointy ears from what Sarah saw in the firelight. Sarah tilted her head, confused at the random presence.

"So you're the human who is to be imprisoned forever here in the Underground," said the figure. The voice was male, strong, but scratchy. It sounded aged.

Sarah rested a hand at her side as she took a step closer, keeping her shawl closely wrapped around her with one hand. He seemed friendly enough. "Yes, I am," she replied.

The man laughed a darkly, causing Sarah to take a step back. "Foolishness. I will not have Jereth's curse be put to an end," said the man as he dropped the stick and clasped his hands together, causing the fire to disappear and light to show all around the place.

They were in a forest. Sarah could have sworn that she was in a hallways, but as she looked behind her, she saw nothing but forest. _This place is becoming too confusing. _

The man stood up and faced Sarah. She could see him perfectly now. He was a very aged elf. He had a dark wood staff in his hand with a glowing orb at the tip of it. He had long silver hair and elven eyebrows that struck Sarah by surprise.

"Um...curse?" asked Sarah.

"Oh...so the charming king has not yet told you of how he's the goblin king...when he's really human?" the man said, menace in his voice.

"Um..." was all Sarah could manage.

"Well nonetheless. As I have said a moment ago, I will not have Jareth's curse be put to an end by some weak human girl," said the man as he then snapped the fingers of his free hand.

Before Sarah knew it, the elf disappeared and a loud roar came billowing from the trees of the forest she was in. She gasped a bit, startled by the sound. She picked up the skirt of her dress and slid off her shoes. He held her shoes in one hand and began to run. She wanted to be back at the goblin castle. She wanted out of this Labyrinth. Why hadn't she listened to Jareth in the first place?

The roar came louder this next time, causing Sarah to run faster. Adrenaline ran through her like a dreadful poison from a snake. She turned her head every which way to see where the roar was coming from. And then she saw it. A large, fluffy wolf-like creature came running at her from the left of her. She turned her body to the right and kept on running, ignoring the painful sting in her throat and lungs. The cold of the air around her didn't help the pain either.

Her bare feet padded against the leafy ground as her hands clenched tighter amongst her skirts she had been picking up. Her shawl was lucky to have stayed with her. Her braids were easily falling out as the pins in her hair fell to the ground. She tried to run as fast as she could away from the beast, hoping for a way out of this situation.

But it was no use.

The beast was far more faster than Sarah. In a heartbeat, the beast outstretched its claws out to Sarah and grabbed her legs, causing Sarah to fall face-first into the dirt of the forest, letting out a scream. She forced her body to turn over immediately as she looked next to her and found a large, but small, rock and grabbed it, hitting it hard against the beast's head, causing the beast to retreat back a bit in a roar of pain.

Sarah forced herself onto her feet and picked up her now torn skirt of her dress. Her hair had fallen out, bouncing with every step she took. She breathed heavily as she ran as fast as she could away from such a creature. Not even daring to look back, an owl screeched above her. She looked up and saw her breath before her, seeing a white barn owl soaring above her.

The beast yelled from behind her and she looked back, seeing it so close to her. She screamed and tripped over vines that were strong against the ground. She hit the ground once more with a loud scream. _Please, someone. Help!_

Sarah covered her head, ready for her fate more than ever. She held her breath and before she knew it, she heard a scream of pain come from the beast. She didn't even bother to breath or open her squinted eyes, or even look back at the beast to see what had happened.

Next, she heard nothing but silence. The faint brush of the leaves from the cold wind...and the sound of another's breath. She let out the breath she had been holding in all this time and opened her eyes, slowly uncovering her head. She sat up on her legs and didn't even need to bother to look around, for a figure stood before her.

Jareth raised and eyebrow and held a hand to his waist, as if he were wounded. His other hand held a bloody goblin sword. Before Sarah knew it, Jareth dropped down to his knees. He was breathing hard. Realizing that Jareth was wounded, Sarah gasped and ran to his side. She put her hands to his arms and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You're wounded! Wh – tell me how to get out of here!" she said, in pure disparity.

Jareth gave her a half smile, a pure one. "You're wounded as well," he whispered, nodding down to Sarah's arm. She looked down at the torn sleeve of her dress and ignored the sight of a large dash of red.

"That doesn't matter. Jareth, you're hurt. How do I get out of here?"

"There's a door in that tree over there. You will find steps. That will lead you to the basement of the castle," was all Jareth said before his eyes shut and his body relaxed, unconscious.


	7. Coming Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby).**

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**TheCoyote11 – Heeheehee -evil laugh-**

**Kiari Ferrari – Hehehe thank you! I tried to make it seem that way.**

**VampChick76 – Good. xD**

**sakura1984 – Thank you very much.**

**SuperSammyXD – I honestly don't see how this could remind you of Beastly but alright! Any form of Beauty and the Beast is what I'm aiming for, lol.**

**A/N: Alright. Chapter seven. Sorry I only got two chapters in this week, but I promise you that things will start to pick up pace a bit. Or I'll try at least.**

Seven – Coming Closer

Jareth's eyes fluttered opened as he found himself in his own bed. He looked around, trying to register what had just happened. He had felt Sarah in danger, found her, risked his life to save her's, and saved her...and then he passed out in the arms of Sarah. She had saved his life in return. Jareth was so sure that Sarah would have just left him there and run home, but she didn't.

He looked over and found Sarah leaning over his bed, her face buried in her crossed arms. In her one hand sat open a leather-bound pocketbook. He gently slipped it from her hand, curious, and examined the book. _Labyrinth_. Sarah's hair was the way he remembered it when he saved her. Her right arm showed her ripped sleeve and the scar from the beast. He began to read the book, appalled at how interesting the book was and how similar it was to him and his life. But no curse was spoken of.

Sarah soon stirred, jumping upright as she rubbed her forehead. She looked worn out to Jareth. Sarah looked at Jareth and her eyes lit up. "You're awake! Thank God!" she said as she got up and hurried over to where a bowl of water sat on the end table. She placed a fresh cloth in it as she returned to Jareth.

She eyed the book in his hands. "What are you doing with that?" she asked as she took it from him, hiding it in the pocket of her dress with a short and soft chuckle. "I need to check your wound," she said as she pulled the sheet halfway off of him, revealing a shirtless Goblin King. The right of his stomach was covered with a bloody bandage.

"Be careful," Jareth said with a scowl.

Ignoring Jareth, Sarah gently took the cloth away, revealing a fresh set of large cuts. She winced at the sight of them, imagining how painful they must be, or must have been. She took the cloth and threw it to the floor as she returned to the bowl of water, ringing out the fresh cloth. She soon returned to Jareth, sitting down next to him.

"Now, this may sting a little," said Sarah in a careful voice.

Jareth braced himself for the pain as Sarah covered the wound with the wet and cold cloth. Jareth's stomach jerked at the sudden pain as he hissed. Out of nature, he grabbed Sarah's free hand.

Sarah was alarmed, but she tried her hardest to ignore it. _So the Goblin King is sensitive after all_, thought Sarah. She wiped away any seen dirt and dried blood, sending another ripple of pain through Jareth's body. He hissed once again, tightening his grip on Sarah's hand.

"Now, calm down. There was some poison in your wound. So I was glad you were knocked out. It would have been worse," said Sarah as she retrieved the cloth and examined the damage. "I want you to rest as much as possible. My mom taught me a number of different ways to treat a wound naturally," Sarah said as she got up, but was stopped by the way Jareth was still holding on to her hand.

She looked down at their intertwined hands and then at Jareth. Jareth soon realized he had been holding onto her hand. "Oh, sorry," he said as he quickly took his hand away, letting go of Sarah's, immediately wandering if Sarah missed her family or not.

Sarah secretly chuckled as she got back and placed the cloth in the bowl. She grabbed it, ready to head down to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she asked as she stopped at the foot of Jareth's bed.

"I am," replied Jareth.

"I'm going to tell the cooks to start on supper and then I'm going to go clean up. Then I'll come and help you downstairs. I could bring your supper to you too, if you'd like," Sarah said.

"You talk too much," he pointed out with a soft smirk. "I will do just fine with eating in the dining room," replied Jareth in a gentle voice.

Sarah left and sat the bowl down in the kitchen as she headed back up the stares to her room. She gently slid her dress off, careful of her harsh bruising and her deep cut on her arm. She silently hissed and winced, suffering in silence. She looked at herself in the mirror, displeased with how she looked in her eyes. She wished she was of some beauty. And the bruising and the fresh scars weren't helping one bit. But little did she know, she was truly very beautiful.

She reset her undergarments and found a simple rose red gown. She brushed through her tangled curls and put her hair up in a bun. She slid her newly stocking-ed feet into a pair of matching rose red heels as she sprayed on a bit of perfume, causing her to smell like fresh Summer roses. She soon grabbed a black and silver shawl from the bureau. The chill in the air was beginning to grow stronger by each hour. Of the time she was home from the Labyrinth with Jareth, she never thought about looking outside. She walked up to her window and found snow beginning to fall. She sighed. She hated Winter. Everything was so backwards here. Back at home, it was just falling out of Winter. And here, they're falling into Winter.

She turned around and tightened her shawl and she headed to Jareth's room. She stopped just outside his door and realized that Jareth had taken back her Labyrinth book. "That little Butt Wipe," she whispered as she knocked on his door, slightly annoyed.

Jareth had been laying where Sarah had left him, now half way through the Labyrinth book. "Intrude," called out Jareth.

Sarah opened the two doors and entered, stopping just in the door. She leaned her body up against the door post, her arms crossed over her chest. She eyed the book. "That's mine," she said, loud enough for him to hear.

Jareth looked at her and gave her a guilty smile, impressed with how good red looked on her. "I didn't know they wrote a story about you and I," he said as he closed the book and slowly sat up. Sarah rushed to his side, ignoring the fact that her cheeks were heating up, and took her book back before she gently grabbed his arms. Jareth brushed her away. "Oh, don't fuss over me," he said to her in an annoyed away.

Sarah took a step away in alarm, annoyed in return at his attitude. In silence, Sarah helped him into a simple black blouse as she wrapped a long cloth around his stomach to keep his wound covered with a few organic leaves. Jareth wrapped an arm around Sarah as Sarah did in return as she slowly helped him out of his bed, out of his room, down the hall, down the stairs, down another hall, and into the dining room. There, a wondrous feast had been awaiting them.

"Wow, this looks all good!" exclaimed Jareth with a pained chuckle, ending with a short caugh. Sarah helped him sit down in his chair as she then sat down in a chair next to him, keeping as silent as possible.

Jareth was beginning to really hate the growing silence in the dining room sooner than later. "You know what? I have an idea," said Jareth as he began to eat his dinner, thankful to himself that he had broken the silence.

"Oh yeah?" asked Sarah as a reply as she began to eat hers.

"It's been a while since I threw a ball. How about when I'm fully recovered, we have a ball?" Jareth asked, wanting Sarah's opinion.

Sarah chuckled. "A ball?"

"Yes, a ball."

Sarah just nodded her head. She had never gone to a ball before. But from the images she created in her mind from all those books she had read and all those movies she saw, she was definitely all for the idea. "Sounds like a great idea."

Soon, they were copied by silence. Sarah just stared down at her food as she took her time with eating what was placed before her. "Thank you," Sarah said a few moments later, breaking the silence.

Jareth froze and looked over at Sarah, confused and shocked at her words. He gently sat his silver ware down on his plate. "For...what?" he asked.

"For saving my life," Sarah said in a gently and small voice, refusing to let herself look up at Jareth's mismatched eyes. But she couldn't help it, feeling as if it was like iron filaments to a magnet.

Jareth blinked and let out a sigh, looking over at Sarah. "You're welcome." He looked deep into her eyes seeing her eyes light up at the fact he was looking back at her. He noticed her cheeks turn a soft red, thinking it was cute. He chuckled and looked away, going back to eating his dinner. "You're very welcome."


	8. Something Unseen

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby).**

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**SuperSammyXD – Awe thanks! Hehehe**

**VampChick76 – Hahaha I just had to put that in there, y'know? :)**

**Kiari Ferrari – That name has been stuck in my head lately and I've used it against my friends. It always makes them laugh, so I thought it'd be cool if Sarah called him that! XD**

**MyraValhallah – Really? Good!**

**Autumn O'Shea Swan – Thank you! I will definitely note that for when I edit the story. :)**

**Kay104 – I know right!**

**vamp-gurl101 xx – Thank you! :)**

**A/N: Yay update on a Monday! Lol. Hope you guys like this. Don't worry. The masquerade ball scene is coming up close.**

* * *

><p><p>

Eight – Something Unseen

Sarah tightened her new cloak around her as she adjusted her foot in her boot. She took a step out into the courtyard and tilted her head up towards the sky with her eyes closed, feeling the snow flecks gently touch her skin. She opened her eyes and relaxed her head as she looked ahead of her to find Jareth on a bench that sat under the largest tree in the courtyard. The tree never lost its leaves, so it served as an umbrella against the snow.

Sarah picked up the skirt of her rose read gown as she lightly trailed through the snow, approaching Jareth carefully. She tried to make noise for him, in fear she would scare him like she always seemed to do to the people she knew back in the Aboveground. Jareth looked up at her and gave her a small smile to encourage her.

Sarah picked up a bit of pace just as Jareth scooted over for Sarah to sit down next to him. She lightly sat down next to him, making sure she had enough cloak free to wrap around her against the chill of the winter air. Her hood lightly fell off. She felt like Christine Daae from The Phantom of the Opera.

Jareth looked over at Sarah and smiled secretly at how beautiful she looked at just how the glow of the evening snow had on her fair skin. Her curled hair showed glossy in the air as Sarah folded her hands before her. "How are you feeling?" asked Sarah.

Jareth took a moment to respond. "Sore...a bit of pain, but I'm beginning to feel much better. I hired a few goblins to help out with dealing with things around the Goblin City so I can rest – as you have said for me to do," Jareth replied as he flexed his black-gloved hand a bit absentmindedly.

Sarah smiled and nodded her head a few times slightly. "Well that's good to hear. I'm glad that my methods are coming to some good use, to say the least," said Sarah, avoiding Jareth's gaze.

"I cannot wait for the ball. It will be a grand one. It has been years since I have thrown one. I want it to be perfect," Jareth said, not taking his eyes off of Sarah.

Sarah smiled and got up, walking over to the bark of the tree. She touched her hand to the bark and slid it around to the side, turning around to look at Jareth. "Well I've never been to a ball before. So I'm nervous," she said.

"Nervous? Why?" asked Jareth in a state of little shock.

Sarah turned back around so that her back was to Jareth. "I don't know anyone...and plus, I just...don't feel safe after what happened in the Labyrinth..." Sarah said as she shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her cloak around her once again. "And besides, I can't dance."

"Sarah, you are a beautiful and brightly talented woman. You will be fine at the ball. And I would never let anything hurt you ever again. And don't worry about the dancing part. It will come naturally, trust me."

Somehow, Sarah's heart began to flutter. Her breathing slightly increased at the words "you are beautiful" and "I would never let anything hurt you ever again." She let go of her cloak and messed with her gloved hands, suddenly nervous is Jareth's presence. Her voice caught in her throat as she held her breath. _What is going on?_ she asked herself. She put her hand to her heart, feeling it clearly in the palm of her hand. She bit her bottom lip. _I'm...crushing on Jareth!_

"Alright," was all Sarah said as she gulped down her fears and turned back around, not wanting Jareth to ask what was wrong. She saw the look in his eyes. Admiration and kindness. It was as if Jareth's eyes held all the kindness and honesty...and cares in all of the world. Or in this case, the Underground. It was...just the way he was looking at her.

"Well I'm going to go inside and order what I want for dinner. How's roast, mashed potatoes, Ablefruite, and green beans sound?" asked Jareth as he slowly got up.

"Sounds good," Sarah immediately said as Jareth began to walk away. "I'll be out here a bit longer," she then added.

When Jareth was out of sight, Sarah hid herself behind the large tree and let out a breath that she seemed to be holding in forever. She breathed fast and heavily as she put her hand to her mouth. She was beginning to care about Jareth a lot and she couldn't believe herself. She looked up at the sky through the tree branches and leaves, trying to breathe normally. She couldn't allow herself to fall fast for Jareth. He was a Goblin King, someone who belonged here in the Undergound. Sarah was a mere human prisoner who doesn't belong in the Underground. What is there here for her? She was certainly sure that Jareth could never feel the same way towards her.

"You have to stop this nonsense right now," she whispered to herself as she clenched her fist and hit it back against the bark of the tree out of sudden frustration. She relaxed and took a step forward, putting her hood back on her head as she began to head inside. She needed to be alone. As in alone in her room. She sighed and took off her cloak for Jiana to put near the fire to dry. Sarah picked up the skirts of her dress and hurried up the stairs to hide in her room and to control herself before supper.

-()-()-()-()-

Back in the kitchen, Jareth placed in the order as the goblin cooks started on the dinner right away. Jareth exited the kitchen and wondered the halls of the first floor of the castle. He walked into the ball room and sighed, looking around the ball room that was slowly-by-slowly beginning to be decorated for the Ball that was to take a place within a month. There were plain white tables and chairs stacked against the side walls of the room and new chandeliers hanging from the cielings.

He sighed and rested his back against the wall by the double doors. He slid down carefully so that he was sitting on the floor as he began to think about Sarah. She's the most beautiful woman he had ever sat his eyes on before and by surprise, she's so kind, sweet, and true. Calpurnia was right. She could be the key to breaking the curse. He felt it deep in his cold stone heart of a beast.

But how was he going to get her to feel the same way? He raised his knees and rested his elbows on them, resting his forehead in his hands as he stared down at the snow white marble flooring. He felt so hopeless all of a sudden. But he knew what he had to do. He remembered hearing that Sarah's favorite book was Labyrinth. Well she must love it for the romance in it. He would have to be romantic. Sweet, kind, and charming. He would have to try his hardest to win her heart in the one month left for him to break the curse he was under before it would become too late and past the point of no return. If his curse could be broken, he could return to the Aboveground as his previous human form. Not a human Goblin King with Goblin eyebrows, magic powers, and skills he wouldn't normally possess.

He put out one hand as a glass ball appeared in his hand. He swung it back and forth in one hand as he stared into the possibilities if his curse was broken. He was so sick and tired of living in such a hell hole of a kingdom. Ruling something was not what once can make of it. Let alone ruling alone.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered into the silence.


	9. Dancing Trance

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby).**

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**SuperSammyXD – Yes! That's exactly what I was aiming for! Lol. Glad you pointed that out. **

**Le Phantom c'est moi – Lol yes, I'm a big fan of POTO. I have read the original book (which I had to re-read a couple times before I understood it), watched what versions I could, and I have the complete soundtrack from the version with Girard Butler and Emmy Rossum. Love that version above the rest.**

**Autumn O'Shea Swan – Lol XD**

**find your North Star – Haha you reviewed just in time.**

**A/N: So I'm sorry to say that so far, I'm not seeing a good place for Ludo and Sir Didymus to come it. Sorry but I might have to just not put them in period. At least I made space for Hoggle in the beginning? Well, here's chapter nine! And btw...I might have to switch the rating of this story to M for Mature...yeah. And another 'btw': I suck at touchy moments. So fair warning. Long chapter! Woots! -dances-**

Nine – Dancing Trance

Sarah looked at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity in her room. She sat there as Jiana and Hana worked on the laces of her corset. This was the first time she was wearing a real one. Jareth had ordered the city seamstress to Sarah, telling Sarah that she could ask for anything she wanted. So Sarah, feeling selfish, asked for two new dresses, a ball gown, a corset, and new undergarments.

"Is that too tight?" asked Jiana.

Sarah felt the corset, which literally looked like it fit her like a glove, hug around her waist, chest, and lungs tightly. But not too tightly. The peaks of her crushed breasts showed perfect enough for her ball gown. "No, it isn't," replied Sarah as she turned her head to glance at the ball gown that sat on her bed. A perfect mixture of ruffled gold and silver fabric. The sleeves were to gently hang off her shoulders and the top of her dress was to hit just a millimeter above her corset. The top was to slender down her waist to stop at the hips, angling off into a V-shape to hang over the puffy folded fabric of the skirt. She was all too proud of her design.

She got up and slipped on the gown with the help of Jiana and Hana. Once it was on and quickly laced, Sarah sat back down to let Jiana finish the curls of her hair into a half-up elegant bun. Silver chandelier earring hung from the lobes of her ears as a matching necklace gently and elegantly hung around her neck.

She soon got up and slipped her stocking-ed feet into a pair of simple silver slippers. She slipped her hands into gold gloves and stopped just in front of her floor-length mirror, staring down at herself. For the first time in her life, she felt truly beautiful. But she was far off unsure if she would look that way to others. She grabbed the mask that matched her dress off of the doorknob of her left french door and tied it on as she walked down the stairs that laid in the middle of the main hall of the first floor. She took her time, not wanting to trip over her dress.

She stopped at the base of the steps and tried her best to control her breathing. She was so nervous. She wanted to try her best and impress Jareth. But the small part of her that was nervous was for the fact that she didn't know a single person...er, Goblin...from this kingdom. And besides, she was Human, a foreigner to them. If she was going to be accepted or not was the question.

She stopped before the double doors that lead to the ballroom. She motioned for the doormen to wait a moment. She checked to make sure her mask was on perfect and she put her hands to her waist, feeling suddenly nauseous. She shook her head and motioned for the doormen to open the doors finally. When they did, she stepped inside, hearing the doors close behind her.

She breathed slow and heavily as she surveyed the scene. Three large glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting up the large room perfectly. A band playing unusual-looking instruments sat in the middle of the far back wall. Around the band, danced over forty couples who danced in unison. Tables were cloaked in beautiful white cloth and surrounded by four similar chairs each lined the walls. Everyone wore masks...and had the bodies of a mere human. This surprised her most. She slowly walked to the nearest empty table, unable to hear anything but her heels clicking against the marble floor. She was so nervous, she was blocking out the sound of the others laughing, dancing, playing the unusual-looking instruments, and whisper about her.

She sat down at a chair and buried her face in her hands for a moment. She was trying her hardest to grab a hold of herself. When she finally got a hold of herself, she looked up and looked around the room. Where was Jareth? It was so hard to tell from all the masked faces.

But then she saw him.

She saw him all too perfectly. She knew the feel of his gaze all too well. She also knew those pair of mismatched eyes like the back of her hand. Not to mention his hair, in which was streaked with tiny navy blue strands here and there. He had on a dark blue sequenced top coat that showed a cream-colored blouse underneath that was hugged with a black waist coat. His royal goblin chain hung around his neck as usual, serving as his crown. His legs were wrapped in black breeches, and then brand-new-looking boots that instantly reminded Sarah of pirate boots showed perfectly on his feet as if they were meant for him and him alone. Jareth looked back at Sarah through his black mask with a large nose sticking out dramatically. Sarah never understood those type of masks.

Sarah got up, feeling the need to walk over to him. But it was hard with the fact that the room was crowded with so many people. She tried her best to push through the crowd, unable to take her eyes off of Jareth's. He was up against the wall, surrounded by important-looking people. Alas, she finally walked up to him.

Jareth smiled gently. "Let me introduce to you my guest Sarah Williams," said Jareth to his surrounding guest.

_'Guest'? What ever happened to 'prisoner'?_ Sarah asked to herself in her mind, smiling to the curious looks over the surrounding peers. She gave them all a loud enough, but shy, 'hello'.

"Sarah, this is the Underground's Duke, Cassian...and this is his wife Jacinda. This is the the Underground's mayor Caspian. And this is his daughter Lucinda." With each bow and formal gesture, Sarah politely curtsied to them as Jiana and Hana had taught her and told her to do.

Looking closely, Sarah saw that these important ones were not fully human. Goblin eyebrows arched above their eyes and their skin was tainted of different and unusual neutral colors. In a way, a worse-off form of Jareth. But Sarah saw too much of a Human in amongst Jareth.

"Oh, my king, she is most beauteous," remarked Lady Jacinda in an impressed way.

Sarah relaxed a bit at that remark. Jareth moved over and placed his hand on the small of Sarah back, causing Sarah's heart to stir in anticipation to the evening and what it could bring. "Yes, she is beautiful," said Jareth.

Sarah's cheeks began to burn scarlet.

"Shall we dance Sarah? I've been looking forward to this all evening," said Jareth as he turned his head to look at Sarah.

Sarah looked away from the crowd and locked her eyes on Jareth. "Uh..." was all she could muster out of her mouth.

Jareth's black-gloved hand took Sarah's lightly and gently lead her to the middle of the dance floor where they were surrounded equally by unison-dancing couples. "Relax, Sarah," said Jareth in a very easy, smooth, and gentle voice. He kept holding the hand that was still entrapped in his as he put his free hand to her other arm, pulling it to his other shoulder as he soon put that hand to her waist, pulling her closer than she had ever been to him. Sarah's hair began to increase, beating once more as she found herself unable to look away from Jareth's gentle eyes.

How could eyes that were once so cold turn into something so kind and gentle?

Before Sarah knew it, they were part of the dance. They were dancing in unison to the other dancing couples as Sarah smiled excitedly. "Oh my gosh...I'm actually dancing!" said Sarah in a relieved manor.

Jareth smiled back. "Goblin Music. Helpful to those who can't dance," he said.

They danced to the whole entire song and before Sarah knew it, they began to dance to a new song. The tempo completely slowed down, causing Jareth to bring Sarah closer, her corseted body crushed against his. By nature, she let go of his hand and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest.

This had completely shocked Jareth. His eyebrows raised, suddenly impressed with how this evening was going. He wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist in a comfortable way as he pressed his cheek against the side of Sarah's head. Sarah closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment. She shocked herself mostly with that fact that Jareth was perfectly fine with the fact that Sarah changed how they were holding each other for the dance. Jareth closed his eyes and took in the beautiful scent of Sarah. Her hair smelled of Lavender and warm Vanilla. Jareth, on the other hand, smelled of man, spice, and mixed fruit to Sarah. She loved it all too much.

But her mind soon wondered off to the fact that she could never love him. She could never have him like he has her. He was a Gobling King and her, a Human Prisoner. Things never worked out well that way. _I'm a fool. What am I doing?_

Sarah opened her eyes and instantly pulled away from Jareth. Jareth was too shocked to keep his hold on Sarah as he felt her pull away. He stood there, frozen as he watched Sarah hurry from the scene. Sarah hurried through the crowd as she picked up the skirts of her gown and ran out of the ball room, down the main hall, and to the door that led out to the courtyard. She stepped out into the Winter midnight air and slammed the doors behind her as she put her face in her hand. _When am I going to wake up from this dream? There is no such thing as Jareth, the Goblin King. There is no such thing as Hoggle...there is no such thing as the Labyrinth. I must be in a deep sleep or something._ She ripped off her mask and threw it to the ground. It landed lightly off to the side, landing perfectly face-up.

Sarah waited for the bitter coldness that wrapped around her like a suffocating blanket to wake her up. But all she got out of it was hot tears falling down her cheek her her bones shivering from the cold. She shook her head and rubbed the cold satin gloved hand against her cheek, wiping away the tears and some of her blush. She didn't care if her mascara would be running down with her tears. All she cared about was how she was feeling about this whole moment. _Why'd you have to go and ruin the moment, Sarah!_ Sarah screamed in her mind.

She watched her breath before her, heavy and thick, as she looked up at the two crescent moons in the cloudy sky, soon setting free slow and tiny snow drops. She began to step forward. Her knees were buckling for the fact she was holding back her threatening tears like never before, causing her to fall to her knees into the snow-covered pathway. She put her face in her hands once more as her shivering body shook with the falling tears.

She soon jumped at the feel of a warm hand on her bare shoulder. She looked up quickly, fearing what she was now seeing. Jareth's unmasked face was fully covered with concern as he looked down upon Sarah, who immediately looked away. "Don't look at me," she said, trying her hardest to hold mach the sob that stuck in her throat, the back of her hand going to her chin where tears were beginning to gather.

"Sarah? What is the matter?" asked Jareth in concerned voice as he knelt down to his knees, nothing but his boots touching the snow-covered ground.

Sarah just shook her head, unable to say what she wanted to. Her body shivered horribly as Jareth took a hold of Sarah's elbows, forcing her up on her feet so that she could be level with him, facing him. He cupped Sarah's face with his hands as he forced her to look up at him. "What is it?" he asked.

Sarah kept her eyes squinting shut, praying for her tears to just stop. But they wouldn't. She opened her eyes and shook her head once more. But finally, words came out, "Jareth...I'm falling for you," was all she could say between her sobbing, chocking on tears, and shivering from the Winter night.

Jareth's heart leaped within his chest. "Oh, you precious thing," was all he could say as he let go of Sarah so he could take off his coat and place it on Sarah's shivering shoulders. He soon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He looked down at her, their faces perfectly leveled and lips inches apart.

Hearing Jareth call Sarah that confused Sarah. Did that mean he was happy to hear that? Or did that mean that he was sorry to hear such a thing. Sarah was unsure to the fact that all she could do was cry. She nuzzled her face into Jareth's neck and just let out the tears.

Jareth didn't mind holding the shaking and weeping body of his love. He had been wrong from this past month. She felt the same way for him. So as a way to respond to what Sarah had said, Jareth moved back slightly so that he could cup Sarah's face once more when she had finally stopped crying. He crushed his lips against Sarah's. Sarah immediately kissed back, their lips moving against each others like a simple and yet passionate dance. Sarah placed her hands on Jareth's chest as she gripped onto his blouse, pulling him closer. Their kiss lasted for about more than a minute, before Sarah felt something.

A gaze.

A familiar gaze.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked beyond Jareth near the door that led back into the castle. That old elven man from the Labryrinth stood there, red eyes glowing in the moonlight as an evil smile plastered against his mouth.

**A/N: OMG they finally kissed! O.O**


	10. The Curse Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby).**

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**Kiari Ferrari – Awe! Well I'm hoping that after I finish thist story, I can get some illustration done! :)**

**SuperSammyXD – Excited much? Lol. XD**

**find your North Star – Thanks!**

**Wishing for Dreams – Holy crap that's awesome! :D**

**Autumn O'Shea Swan – Thanks for telling me. Lol. After you said that, I spent the time I could have been updating and edited everything. I'm not saying that as a bad thing, just glad I got to get it out of the way. Oh, and I'm only 15, so I'm going to be too excited to post the newest chapter whenever I finish one to read over any errors...**

**A/N: Sorry it took FOREVER to update, guys! I spent a few days editing and fixing errors. So here's chapter ten! Now it's a fast-pace chapter that's just a fill-in to lead up to the exciting parts. And omg! I updated on a Saturday! I got off work early, so heh. **

Ten – The Curse Revealed

Sarah stopped kissing Jareth and just stared at the aged Fae. Jareth opened his eyes and looked at Sarah. "Sarah? What is it?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked at Jareth. "That," Sarah said as she pointed beyond Jareth.

When Sarah went back to looking at the elven figure, there was nothing. It was as if he was never there. Her heart began to pound in a freak-out way. Jareth turned his head to follow Sarah's aim. He then looked back at Sarah, confusion covering his face.

"Sarah, there's nothing there," Jareth said.

_Was I just imagining it?_ Sarah asked herself. She froze and just stared at the place she had spotted that elven creature. Jareth pushed his eyebrows together and studied Sarah face. He saw alarm. So he brushed his knuckles against Sarah's skin to gain her attention. Sarah looked up at Jareth. "Sorry, I thought I saw something," said Sarah with a relaxed smile.

Jareth smiled back. "It's alright," he assured her.

Sarah just smiled, staring up at Jareth, forgetting everything around them. Jareth leaned down and quickly kissed Sarah. "Come on. Let's get back to the party and dance while we still can," Jareth said as he took Sarah's hand and led her back inside. He took his coat back and led Sarah back into the ballroom. They both soon joined back in the dancing.

-()-()-()-()-

Sarah lit her candles in her room carefully so that she could see what she was doing and where she was going. She sat down on her mattress of her bed, enjoying the silence for once. What had just happened tonight? She laid back on her bed and smiled, staring up at the stone ceiling. Jareth had kissed her and proved to her that he was feeling the same way she was. He held her like no one else ever held her before. She was so happy.

She sat up and soon remembered those red eyes. Those menacing eyes who now haunted her thoughts. Why was he there? Soon, she remembered what he had told her back in that forest in the Labyrinth. "I will not have some weak human..." something about breaking Jareth's curse. What curse was that exactly? Jareth had told Sarah himself that he had been cursed for four hundred years? And it was coincidentally an even number? Sarah knew she had to find out about all this soon before it would become too late.

She sighed and shook her head, getting to her feet as she slowly made her way over to her bureau, slipping off her slippers on the way. She took off her stockings and slid off her dress carefully, laying it on the back of her vanity chair. She untied her corset and let out a big breath, feeling free. She soon slipped off her petticoat. When she was left in just her undies, she found a simple cream nightgown and slid it over her head. She soon took out her pins that held up half of her hair and sat down at her vanity.

She stared at her reflection. _Jareth has feelings for me. Someone...finally likes me for me...and it seems so unreal_, Sarah thought to herself. She soon let out an absentminded chuckle and smiled at herself happily. She touched her lips, closing her eyes to remember how it felt when Jareth had first kissed her. Her first real kiss. She glided over to her bed happily and blew out the candles that needed to be blown out. She hopped in bed and pulled the covers over her to heat her up against the cold Winter night. She was smiling and thinking about Jareth. But before she knew it, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-()-()-()-()-

When Sarah woke up, it was to something softly caressing her face. She opened her eyes and looked up to find Jareth sitting beside her, the back of his hand brushing against her soft skin. She stretched and yawned as she looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning," she murmured as she found herself laying on her stomach. She flipped over so that she was sitting up.

Jareth smiled softly. "Good morning," he said in return, leaning down to press three butterfly kisses on each cheek of Sarah's now brightly red face.

"So what's up? Why'd you wake me up?" Sarah asked in a curious and soft voice.

"I was thinking about...how about we spend the day together. Ask each other some simple questions and _really_ get to know each other," Jareth said as he got to his feet, pulling Sarah with him so that Sarah's feet was off the bed, but still not on the ground, her arms around Jareth's neck and Jareth's arms wrapped around Sarah's waist. He lightly sat her down on the floor and pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment.

"Sounds delightful. I actually do have some questions I've been wanting to ask," Sarah said,

"Wonderful then." Jareth walked over to Sarah's bureau, wanting to pick out a dress for her to wear today, immediately eyeing a new dress. It was a pretty pastel green gown, simple enough for such a day. It had long sleeves, puffs layered at the shoulders, and the torso part of the gown would compliment Sarah's figure so well. He picked it out and laid it over Sarah's ball gown on her vanity chair. "I love you in green. Do where this for me," Jareth said in a pleading voice that Sarah couldn't resist.

Sarah giggled and walked over, picking up the dress and surveyed it. "I'm pretty sure I would have picked this dress out for the day regardless," she said with a short giggle.

"Well after you change, come meet me down in the dining room. I ordered a special breakfast for us," Jareth said as he quickly planted a sweet kiss on Sarah's cheek, easily thrilling Sarah.

"Alright," said Sarah as she waited for him to leave. When he did leave, Sarah slipped her night gown over her head and put on a simple mild corset she'd always had here and then slipped on her petticoat and stockings. She soon slid her dress on and grabbed a shawl as she slipped her feet into her black flats. She made haste with putting her hair up in a simple but elegant bun as she soon wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, hurrying down the steps. She found Jareth in the dining room, waiting for Sarah.

She smiled and sat down next to him. Jareth looked over and took Sarah's hand in his. Sarah was surprised to find Jareth's hands un-gloved. His touch was electric surely. After they ate, they headed to the library where a large cozy-looking couch sat facing the freshly-lit fireplace. Jareth sat down with Sarah beside him. Sarah immediately put her feet up beside her and laid down on Jareth slightly. Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah as if to promise her that he would never let go.

"Jareth? What is your 'curse' exactly?" asked Sarah.

Jareth thought for a moment to choose his words wisely. "Four hundred years ago, I was chosen by the Fae to be the heir to the Goblin King. The Goblin King had been murdered, so the Goblin City needed a king instantly. I was just minding my business, walking home after a late-night celebration when an Elf came and took me. He brought me down here and taught me everything I needed to know. He soon had to leave the city and moved to a different city here in the Underground. A faerie named Calpurnia came and put a spell on me, secretly knowing of how unhappy I was being here. She made a spell, now known as a curse, where I only had to stay here until someone would truly love me for me. If the spell is not broken by a certain time, I'll be sentenced here forever like I would naturally."

Sarah just stared at Jareth, speechless at such an explanation. "Wow...that's...harsh. How much longer do you have?" Sarah then asked.

Jareth just shook his head, not wanting Sarah to know. So Sarah became comfortably silent and watched the fire dance as Jareth ran his hands through Sarah's hair, caressing her cheeks every so often. Sarah loved his touch all too much. She could just get lost in in. Sarah soon looked up and smiled at Jareth softly, looking deep into his eyes.

Jareth smiled back in return and leaned forward until their lips softly brushed against one another. Soon, Sarah moved her body so that she could be closer to Jareth, pressing her lips firmly against his as she cupped Jareth's face in her hands, absentmindedly moving over so that she was sitting astride Jareth's lap. Jareth put his hands on Sarah's thighs, causing Sarah to go nuts with how strong she felt Jareth's touch through all the layers between their skin.

-()-()-()-()-

Calpurnia sat down at her grand table and poured herself a cup of fresh water. Sitting across from her was her father, Xandraden. "Four hundred years later and I'm still trying to clean up the mess you made," said Xandraden.

Calpurnia sighed and took a sip of her water calmly. "Trying to kill an innocent human girl is not cleaning up," said Calpurnia. "That's just you causing Jareth to be in danger himself."

Xandraden sighed angrily and shook his head, crossing his arms over his shoulders. "Well within three weeks, the two will be happily together. Jareth's damn curse will be broken and we will be without a ruler. The Goblin City will out-roar in total chaos. There is no other chosen ones," stressed Xandraden.

Calpurnia sighed. "Why should someone who doesn't want to be king, be king? Can't they pass it down to someone?"

"They can't just pass the crown down to _anyone_. That _'anyone'_ has to be chosen by the Fae themselves. Only we know who is fit to rule and who isn't."

"But father...of the years you had me watch over Jareth..."

"Calpurnia. As soon as that curse is lifted, he can never return here. We must not let that spell be broken. This world we live amongst cannot become unbalanced or else..."

"Armageddon will happen..." Calpurnia folded her hands before her and looked gravely down at them. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We can't have Sarah truly love him and say it. If we have to talk about this to Jareth himself, we'll need something that will gain his attention."


	11. Wide Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby).**

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**find your North Star – Thank you! :)**

**Kay104 – Thank you! That means a lot. Heeheehee**

**A/N: Holy crap it's be over two weeks since I updated! I'm so sorry! But just to point it out, I'm trying my hardest to let my story make sense. I apologize if the curse is confusing. But that's just the way it is. And to me, it's crystal clear. I'm the writer, right? But y'know. Critiques are always there. Here's chapter eleven! Past the mid point! Heeheehee...**

Eleven – Wide Awake

Jareth quickly pulled away from Sarah and got up from the couch before he let themselves get too carried away. Sarah got up and took a step back, panting as she eyed Jareth with confusion. "Did I do something wro-"

"-no, you didn't." Jareth ran his hand through his hair. "I can't allow myself to lose control," said Jareth, his voice full of breath.

That caused Sarah to smile madly. "Why?" she asked, feeling compelled to.

"Because...because I am not sure if..._this_...is what you want," answered Jareth, referring to the growing heat between the two just a minute ago.

Sarah closed the distance between her and Jareth calmly as she soon placed a hand on his heated cheek. "Jareth, it is what I want. I'm nearly an eighteen year old now. I'm ready," she said.

Waiting a moment to make sure that Sarah meant what she had said, Jareth put his hands to Sarah's waist and walked her forward until her back was pressed firmly against the wall. His lips were passionately crushed against Sarah's as he soon traced her lips with his tongue, inviting her to open her mouth. When she did, he slid his tongue inside to feel Sarah's smooth and moist tongue. They flicked against each other like a battle as Jareth pulled Sarah up so that her legs were wrapped around Jareth's waist. Her hand raked through Jareth's hair as she moaned in their kiss, feeling Jareth clearer and clearer between her thighs. She finally understood just what she did to him.

Jareth soon snapped his fingers and before Sarah knew it, they were in Jareth's room and they were naked. Sarah's clothes sat on the floor before the bed next to Jareth's as Jareth placed her on the bed, getting atop her as he explored his hands all over Sarah's body. His hands cupped her breasts, causing Sarah to squirm in anticipation, and he would try his best to do everything to ease the tenseness out of Sarah.

Sarah allowed the Goblin King to taker here then and now without regrets.

-()-()-()-()-

Sarah's eyes fluttered opened, taking notice to everything around her. The clock on Jareth's bed's nightstand struck four in the morning, she was in Jareth's bed...his room...Jareth had an arm draped around Sarah's waist, they were naked, and Sarah felt a new feeling below her thighs. And then it struck her. She was no longer virgin. Everything seemed so different to her now.

She slowly got up, careful of not waking up Jareth, as she found a robe and draped it around her shivering body. She just couldn't sleep any more. She walked over to the fireplace where a fire was glowing perfectly. She cuddled on the couch facing the fireplace and pulled her knees to her chest, careful of the pain. Her heart wouldn't stop beating fast. Her hands couldn't stop shaking. Was it the fact that she had lost her virginity to Jareth or was it because something felt...wrong.

When the sun had finally risen and Jareth was finally awake, Sarah still sat before the fire that she had to add logs to every other hour. Jareth wrapped his extra robe around him and walked over to Sarah. "Were you up all night, sweetie?" asked Jareth as he went and sat beside Sarah.

Sarah felt as if there was nothing to say. All she could do was switch her body so that she was resting it up against Jareth's. Jareth automatically placed his arm around her and just let her lay there, as if he understood the silence clearly. But what immediately went to Jareth's mind was that Sarah had given her everything to Jareth last night. She trusted him that much. That showed how much she cared for him.

Was Sarah feeling regretful about it? Or was she just shocked it had happened? Not wanting to think further on what she could be thinking, Jareth pulled Sarah over so that he was cradling her in his arms, He wanted her to feel safe. And safe she instantly felt. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Finally, her heart was calming down.

"I just woke up around four in the morning. I couldn't sleep anymore. Something felt wrong," said Sarah as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Jareth's neck. "But everything feel just right now that I'm in your arms," she said in a very relieved tone as she moved her head back enough so she could plant an affectionate butterfly kiss on Jareth's neck.

Jareth felt relieved too. He put his head down and kissed Sarah's forehead, never wanting to let go. But then a knock came at the bedroom door as Hana came in with Jiana, both carrying two large trays of food. "We have breakfast for you'ns," said Hana as Hana placed her tray on a table off to the side of the room with Jiana doing the same. They left without a look or a word, keeping their likable politeness.

"It's alright. You're safe. I won't let anything harm you," said Jareth in a calm and gentle voice as he got up with Sarah and placed her down on the floor so that she was standing upright, taking her hand as he pulled her gently over to the table where their breakfast awaited them.

Halfway through them eating, Jareth sat his silverware down and looked at Sarah. "Sarah? How would you like to rule the Goblin City with me?" He was dead-serious.

Sarah froze and widened her eyes with shock as she looked up Jareth. She put her hand to her mouth and swallowed her bite of food she had been chewing. "Surely you're joking?"

Jareth shook his head. "No, I'm serious."

Sarah sat her fork and her hand that was on her mouth down on each side of her plate. "Jareth, I wanted to go back to my home if anything...I mean, I know I am sentenced to being your prisoner but-"

"I love you, Sarah. I want you to be my queen. Quite truly, I'm beginning to see how it is important that I stay here."

Sarah just stared at Jareth, thinking over what he had just said. "I...I thought you wanted to break your curse though," said Sarah.

Jareth just sighed. "I do...I miss home. But what is there in the Aboveground for me anymore? It's been four hundred years..."

Sarah reached over and put her one hand on Jareth's. "There's me."

Jareth sighed. "When you return back home, you will be sixteen again. I will be the age I am now...not in Goblin years. As I recall reading, I know that that is against your people's laws, Sarah."

Sarah took her hand away and took her bite of her waffle. "It isn't fair," she mumbled in a saddened tone.

When Sarah had finished eating, she went to her room and bathed, dressed for the day, and grabbed her cape. She needed to think. So she slipped on her boots and headed for the courtyard. She paced back and forth before the large oak-looking-like tree . Was she ready to leave her world behind, her life, her family...? Everything that made her who she was...was she willing to let it all go?

She stopped before the entrance to the Labyrinth, not even realizing it. So before she even knew it, a hand clasped over her mouth and two sets of hands grabbed onto her wrists, dragging her into the Labyrinth. The hand over her mouth muted her screams perfectly. She wriggled her body, kicked, jerked, and tried her best to free herself of the strong arms. But nothing would help. So then a blind fold was placed on her eyes, tied around her head. She screamed until her throat was raw and sore. She struggled until her arms and legs were sore from contact. Someone had just captured her, she was sure of it.


	12. A Change in Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby).**

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**find your North Star – Don't worry! D:**

**Autumn O'Shea Swan – Hahaha I know, right?**

**Icyheart666 – I think everyone does. Hehehe**

**Kiari Ferrari – Wow! I'm really glad to hear that! Actually, making love scenes really descriptive feels awkward to me and kinda embarrassing. So I avoid the main descriptive stuff.**

**Zareefe – Thank you! **

**A/N: Yay! The pick up to the cliff hanger!**

Twelve – A Change in Plans

When the blindfold was pulled off of Sarah's closed eyes, here eyes remained shut. The air was filled with the sent of mint and earth. "Alright. If you captured me to kill me, then you should've done it already," Sarah said.

Sarah heard a girl sigh dramatically. "We didn't bring you here to kill you," the voice spoke.

Sarah opened one eye and when she saw it to be safe enough, she opened up her other eyes, looking at a girl before her with bright greenish yellowish wings on her back and her white hair dangling freely over her elven ears. She looked...absolutely breath-takingly beautiful.

And then a familiar old male voice from behind Sarah said, "We brought you here as bate."

Sarah tried to turn around to look at the man who had spoke but she found her wrists and ankles tied to the chair she was sitting on. She couldn't turn her head far enough. She gave up and relaxed forward. "Bate? Bate for what," questioned Sarah as she eyed the faerie before her.

"We cannot tell you. I am Calpurnia and this is my uncle Lord Xandraden." Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. _I should have known_.

The faerie took a step forward, squatting down so that she was at eye level with Sarah. "I thought I had fixed everything, but I just made it worse. Sarah, you do not belong here. You do not belong here whatsoever. When he comes, you are to leave for home, do you understand?" Calpurnia asked.

Sarah immediately caught on. She knew very well what this was all about. Jareth. She somehow knew that something like this was coming. Why didn't she pay any attention to any of the signs. She sighed and looked down at her lap. "I understand," she said in a small voice.

Calpurnia hesitated before she got back up to regular level. She heard the sadness in Sarah's voice. "Xandraden, go keep a look out for him."

Xandraden walked past the two and headed for a door amongst the vine-filled walls of the room that Sarah was in. The floor was of dirt and sand and the only light in the enclosed room was two burning torches hanging from the walls.

-()-()-()-()-

Jareth was running through the halls of his castle. For the two hours he had left Sarah alone, he had been feeling as if something was wrong, like a sixth sense. So when he went to look for here, he could not find her. He sent every subject within sight to look all over the castle for Sarah.

Knowing that she would be nowhere in or near the castle, he stopped and hunched over to rest his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing from running. He looked up at the entrance to the castle before him. "Xandraden..." was all Jareth mumbled before he hurried outside to the stables to grab a gray and white horse. He quickly mounted the horse and hurried through the Labyrinth to the outlands. A thousand thoughts of what they might be doing to Sarah ran though his mind. _If they harm her, there will be blood shed._

-()-()-()-()-

Sarah rubbed her freed wrists. The rope that had tied her down to the chair she was sitting in was rather rough for rope. Brush burns covered all the skin on each of her wrists. "I'm sorry for the ropes," Calpurnia said as she threw the ropes to the walls so that they were out of the way.

Sarah shrugged and smoothed out the dust and dirt from her ruby red dress she wore. "It's understandable," replied Sarah.

Then all of a sudden, Xandraden hurried into the room that Sarah and Calpurnia were in. "Quick, get your dagger out. Jareth is on his way!"

Sarah threw her eyebrows together. "Dagger?"

Calpurnia pulled out a beautiful-looking dagger with black silver spun into a swirl as the handle part. The blade part was curled slightly at the tip. "Bribing, threatening...whatever you wish to call it," said Calpurnia as she grabbed Sarah's wrist and dragged her out of the room down a long tunnel-like underground hall and up stairs carved out of earth and out of a door to the outside.

Jareth was just riding up in time. Calpurnia pulled Sarah in front of her and aimed her dagger at Sarah's neck. Xandraden didn't stand too far away, his arms crossed and a stern look staring at Jareth. As soon as Jareth's horse came to a stop, he jumped off of the horse and pulled out his Goblin sword, covered in carved Ruins.

"Harm her and you shall regret it," he said, eying Calpurnia. "Cal, how could you do this to me? You were just helping me out with freeing me!" Jareth then said as he lowerd his sword to his side and stepped forward.

"I'm so-" Calpurnia started to say.

"A pity, is it not?" cut in Xandraden.

Jareth turned his head to look at Xandraden. Sarah's heart was pounding fast, clearly in her ears as she felt the cold tip of Calpurnia's dagger press gently up against Sarah's skin. Would Calpurnia really harm Sarah?

"You let her go!" bellowed Jareth.

Xandraden put up his hand to silence Jareth's anger. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. You have a choice. Either leave to go home to the Aboveground and have yourself freed from your curse, Sarah killed in the process, or Sarah can walk away from you forever so you can remain king, Sarah going home to the Aboveground," spoke Xandraden in a calm and elderly fashion.

"You are a sick elf, Xandraden," was all Jareth said, pointing his sword at the elf. "I wouldn't do either!"

"Lay your sword or one finger on him and she will be killed!" warned Calpurnia.

Jareth froze and looked at Calpurnia, suddenly resting his eyes on Sarah. He clearly saw the fear and the sorrow in Sarah's eyes, hating what he was about to do. He lowered his sword once more. He then dropped his sword to the ground and began to approach Sarah and Calpurnia. "Let her go," Jareth ordered in a gentle voice that still had emotional anger hinting in it.

Calpurnia hesitated as she looked at Xandraden. Xandraden nodded his head, Calpurnia immediately letting go of Sarah. Sarah immediately ran to Jareth and wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck. Jareth hugged Sarah's body close. "I'm going to have to let you go. I will not let them harm you," Jareth said. "I promised."

Sarah shook her head, feeling tears start to form. She never thought that this day would come nor a day and similar. "No. I will not leave you imprisoned in this horrible place," said Sarah. "I know you promised but I can't bare the thought of you living the rest of your life unhappy."

Jareth nuzzeled his head into Sarah's neck. "I will not live knowing that you are dead," Jareth said as he pulled back a bit and pressed his lips against Sarah's lips.

Anger and sadness ran down her cheek as she cupped Jareth head in her hands and kissed him back until Jareth forced himself to pull back. Sarah tried not to let go, but Jareth gently took a hold of her hands and pushed them away. "You're free," said Jareth.

"Calpurnia, escort Sarah to the portal," said Xandraden.

Sarah froze looking at the ground. She remembered how Jareth had said that the only way to brake the curse was to say 'I love you'. She sniffed and looked back at Jareth. "Jareth, I lo-"

Sarah's head was snapped to the side by a hand clapped against her cheek, leaving a large red mark. Shocked, Sarah put her hand to her cheek. "How dare you attempt to say that," was all Calpurnia said as she grabbed a harsh hold of Sarah's wrist, pulling her in the opposite direction of Jareth.

Tears increased, running dramatically down Sarah's cheeks as she tried to free herself, her free hand outstretched to Jareth. "_No_! Jareth!" Sarah screamed. "_Jareth_!"

Jareth couldn't stand just staying in place, watching his love leave him forever. "Don't worry, you precious thing. I love you too!" yelled Jareth. He bit his lip, in fear that he would cry himself. He had his hands shaking at his sides and an ache run in his throat from holding back his tears. _One day, I will find you_, vowed Jareth.

Calpurnia found it difficult to keep Sarah from running back to Jareth. She had to use her faerie magic to relax Sarah's muscles until Sarah was walking calmly beside Calpurnia, tears continuously running down Sarah's cheeks, sobs every so often.

The two stopped before a hole in a large rock. Calpurnia let out a sight before she snapped her fingers. Before Sarah knew it, she was back in her grandparetn's attic, Calpurnia still clutching Sarah's wrist.


	13. Back to Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters from Labyrinth (as in characters, I speak of Hoggle, Jareth, Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Toby).**

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**Icyheart666 – Hahaha I understand the feeling...**

**Zareefe – Well, some stories have to wait for the sequel to have the happy ending. ;)**

**find your North Star – I do too! **

**Autumn O'Shea Swan – Heeheehee**

**Kiari Ferrari – Thank you!**

**Midnight Dancing Wolf – I know right? She totally turned her back on Jareth! D:**

**TheCoyote11 – I thought cliff hangers to be good! O.o **

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really, deeply, appreciate them. I would love to thank all of my lovely reviewers who have stayed with me the whole story and who have been patient with me. I love you guys! End of the story! Hope it's worth it. (_Thirteen_ chapters, eh? ;D)**

Thirteen – Back to Reality

Sarah dropped to the floor, her eyes sore and her head throbbing with pain. She had run out of tears as she pressed her palms to the familiar dusty wood flooring of the attic. Toby, who had been sleeping on the bed as if he were waiting for Sarah, was still fast asleep. He had probably been up all night. The afternoon sun had been shining brightly through the windows. Sarah turned to look at Calpurnia, but she had vanished, leaving Sarah to fend for herself once against in such a horrible world where nothing was fair.

She gasped for air as she clutched her sore stomach, her throat raw from the sobs she had continuously made. She took everything in. So she had only been gone for twelve hours, and not twelve months.

Sarah jumped violently at a familiar voice. "Toby, Sarah, what are you two doing in my attic? Come down now! I have lunch ready" yelled their grandmother.

Toby Jerked awake and rubbed his eyes, his eyes immediately averting to Sarah on the floor. Sarah stared back, unable to blink at what shock she was in. "We'll be down!" Sarah yelled back in a shaky voice.

Toby slowly sat up in the bed, his eyes wide as well. "S-Sarah? Is it really you?" asked Toby.

Sarah nodded her head, tears spilling over her cheeks once more. Turns out she wasn't out of tears just yet.

Toby looked over Sarah, seeing how her hair and clothing were. "Wh...what happened to you? Did that beast harm you!" outraged Toby as he got to his feet and marched over to his younger sister, wrapping his arms lovingly around his sister.

"No," was all Sarah could say within the new sobs as she clung to her brother. She buried her face in his jacket and let out what tears she still had yet to spill.

"Then what did that beast do to you!" bellowed Toby.

When Sarah had finally forced the tears to stopped and found control, she pulled away and looked up at her brother. "He loved me," she said as she sniffed and wiped her gown's long velvet sleeve on her nose. "He did nothing whatsoever to hurt me. He just...he loved me. I had been there for twelve months and had fallen for him. He treated me as his equal and was kind to me and offered me everything I wanted. And when I was in danger, he was there to protect me and fight for me. But then there was this curse. He used to be like us, regular people. But he was chosen to rule the Goblin City and the Labyrinth forever. But then he was helped out by this Faerie named Calpurnia who wanted to try and help him go home. But then this old and evil elf named Xandraden came along to ensure that the curse wouldn't get broken by me. So then he captured me, made me say my final goodbye's to Jareth, and brought me home," Sarah explained quickly, her chest heaving and her eyes burning all the more on the verge of tears.

Toby just blinked, staring at Sarah as if he didn't hear a word he had said.

"Toby, are you even listening!" Sarah bellowed.

"No, I heard you," said Toby in a blank voice, still blinking at Sarah. "So you were there for twelve months and really, it's only been twelve hours?" asked Toby.

Sarah rapidly nodded her head. "Mhm," she mumbled. "C'mon. I need to get to my room and change so I won't look all awkward in front of them," Sarah said as she slowly got to her feet and wiped her tears, sniffling. _I can't believe it...he's...gone_...

-()-()-()-()-

Toby had made it an excuse to the family that Sarah had trouble sleeping and had taken great difficulty getting out of bed, so she'd be late to the lunch that their grandmother had prepared. Sarah took out the pins from her hair, looking over them before throwing them in her traveling jewelry box. They had small goblin-carved bronze head at each of the pins' base. She took her time brushing through her curled brown hair, thinking about how long the curls would last before they would turn to Sarah's natural slightly-wavy hair. She wiped off her eyeshadow and blush and rubbed her lips against a kleenex to take off the staining watermelon-red lipstick. Next, she stood up from the guest room's vanity and unlaced her dress, shrugging out of it before she had trouble unlacing her corset. When she was finally naked, she found her extra bra in her suitcase and took out a pair of extra underwear. She slipped it on and soon took out a modern poet's shirt and black skinny jeans, soon finding her favorite black vest she had almost forgot about.

The clothes felt so foreign to her. She had grown so used to the bloomers and the corsets and the floor-length gowns. She stuck a barrette on the side of her head to hold back her parted hair that usually hung over her left eye and slipped on socks and her black converse shoes.

She felt tears coming on once more. She looked up the ancient cream ceiling and let out a fast and deep breath. "_Please_ give me strength to get through this," she spoke aloud, unsure of whom she was actually speaking to.

She buttoned up her shirt and then opened the bedroom door, soon heading downstairs to the kitchen where her grandmother was just setting down the choices for the sandwiches for lunch. Three different lunch meat, three different cheeses, fresh garden-grown tomatoes, fresh garden-grown lettuce, and three different dressing bottles of ketchup, mayonnaise, and mustard. Everything looked foreign and yummy to Sarah all at the same time. And then she rememberd, "Oh, yeah, that's right. I grew up on this food." She had become too accustomed to the goblin food back in the Underground.

"You feeling alright, sweetie? You look a bit...flushed," said Sarah's grandmother as she walked over to Sarah and felt her forehead. "You feel hot," she then said.

Sarah bit her tongue for a moment. "Is it okay that I just grab a sandwich and eat it in the family room? I'm not feeling the best at the moment," said Sarah as she tucked her hands in her jean's pockets.

"Of course, whatever you want, sweetie," her grandmother said as she took a step to the side to leave room for Sarah to walk over to the table to maker her sandwich.

After Sarah had made a sandwich that consisted of turkey, lettuce, provolone cheese, mayonnaise, and grabbed a can of Coka-Cola. She headed alone to the family room, sat down, and just ate in silence, trying to ignore the hurt. She turned on the tv, but no matter what, there was always something to remind Sarah of Jareth and the Underground. So she soon turned off the tv and just ate in silence once more, telling herself that she'll be okay.

Toby crept to the archway that led into the family room and looked at Sarah, a plate full of one and a half-eaten sandwiches. A half-drunk Monster Assault sat in his other hand. He leaned his body against the archway's wood and closely watched his little sister. "Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah heard her brother instantly, but had nothing to say. She turned her head slightly, but wouldn't look at him. "What?" she asked in a slow voice.

"Are...are you okay?" asked Toby.

Sarah slightly nodded her head. "Thanks, Toby. I'm fine. I just...need to be alone. I'm all worn out," said Sarah in the same small voice.

Toby nodded his head. "Okay," was all he said as he turned around and headed back to the kitchen to eat with the rest of the family.

-()-()-()-()-

Jareth sat at his desk, his head resting in one hand as he stared into his crystal at Sarah. She looked so sad, broken, hurt, and alone. His heart was aching to the extent that the pain growing in his throat from holding back the tears began to lessen into nothingness. Before he knew it, he felt numb. He spinned the crystal ball in his hand, his eyes watchful of Sarah's every movement.

"I will be with you again soon, Sarah. My precious thing, I swear it," murmured Jareth in an angered tone. "I..._swear_ it."

And before he knew it, his grip on the glass ball in his hands had grown stronger and stronger until the the ball broke into millions of tiny magical glass pieces, reflecting how his heart had been shattered. He sighed and waved his hand, the mess of the broken glass disappeared.

"My lord?" asked his servant Wilhelmina.

Jareth sighed. "What is it?" he asked in a bothered tone.

"The new Town Hall is ready for the opening. They say they would like you to be there within an hour's time," said Wilhelmina.

_Oh, that's right. I'm the king. I had almost forgotten for a moment,_ Jareth thought as he slowly got to his feet. "I'll be there soon," said Jareth.

The servant nodded her head and hurried away nervously at how Jareth was acting. The servant ran down the hallways until she came upon the group of all the other servants who had gathered in the kitchen. She nodded her head to the smallest goblin in sight, who was apparently in charge of them.

"So it is as we thought," the small goblin, who's name was Henry, said.

"We need to do something about it. We need to find a new king," said one of the goblins.

"That'll be a very hard task. Why can't we develop a government. That way, we won't need a king!" said another goblin hopefully.

"That's...not a bad idea. We'll need to conjure up a meeting of everyone in the city and Labyrinth tonight and talk about this..."

-()-()-()-()-

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
